


Sex Pollen

by Bronzeflower



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Alex has a run-in with some flowers whose pollen end up having a strange effect on him. Arlo helps him out with the brunt of these effects.
Relationships: Alex/Arlo/Victor (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Builder (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Builder/Builder (My Time At Portia)
Kudos: 13





	Sex Pollen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tigri2707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigri2707/gifts).



> sometimes i look through the mtap ao3 and find something missing. in this case, I felt there was a huge lack of sex pollen fics, so I wrote this

Alex was just forging for some mushrooms when he reached a patch of flowers. They were red, with petals that went upwards in curving shape.

Alex crouched down to observe the flowers. They were very pretty, and Alex had the thought that Arlo and Victor might like them.

As Alex reached down to try and pick one to look at it closer, all the flowers suddenly released a spray of pollen that made the air above them foggy with how much there was.

Alex sneezed, and, once the pollen cloud had died down, he realized that a lot of the pollen had gotten on him. Looks like he was going to need to take a shower, but he decided to gather a few more mushrooms before heading back home.

As Alex continued, he started to feel a little fuzzy, with a heat starting to build up below, and Alex had to stop and rest for a second, suddenly out of breath.

Was he sick? If that was the case, he really should be going home. Victor and Arlo were sure to dote on him, which was honestly really the only upside to being sick.

Instead of feeling more loving when thinking of his boyfriends doting on him, that heat that was slowly building up suddenly flared, and it was so intense that Alex had to hold onto a nearby tree to not immediately collapse, and he let out a loud moan.

Okay, maybe not sick.

Alex slapped a hand over his mouth, and he glanced around. He was pretty far away from where people usually were, so there wasn’t anyone around to see or hear him if he took a minute to deal with this problem he had.

Alex was shaking as he unbuckled his pants, unzipping them before pulling his pants and underwear down just enough to get his dick out, which was painfully hard.

Alex gasped sharply as he put a hand on his dick, and it was impossible for him to stay any kind of quiet as he stroked himself.

He was really worked up, if how quickly he managed to get to the edge was anything to go by, which was strange because Alex wasn’t horny at all before having a run in with those flowers.

Alex hoped he’d have a more clear mind once he got off, but, as he reached the point of orgasm, he found he couldn’t go over, the pleasure just intensifying without giving him any relief, and he found himself sobbing as he continued to try and reach an orgasm, but he just kept hitting the edge over and over, making him more and more desperate.

“Fuck!” Alex shouted in frustration. He had to find Victor. Or Arlo. Or both. They could help out.

Alex didn’t even consider going to the clinic to find out what was wrong. Currently, that was the furthest thing from his mind.

Alex ran as fast as he could back to his workshop, hoping to find one of his boyfriends there, as they often dropped by to say hi.

The moment Alex entered the workshop, he was already tearing off his clothing. It was _itchy_ somehow, even though it was perfectly comfortable when he put it on this morning. He just wanted it _off now_.

That heat continued to build, and it skyrocketed as Alex found Arlo.

Alex grabbed Arlo and pushed him up against the wall with a rough kiss, and Alex could feel the way Arlo practically melted into it.

Arlo groaned as Alex grinded against him, and Alex reached up and worked towards undressing Arlo as much as possible, untying the bandana and unzipping Arlo’s jacket and letting it fall unceremoniously to the ground before attempting to undo the straps around Arlo’s pants.

Alex parted from the kiss, biting Arlo’s lip before starting to leave kisses and bites all over Arlo’s neck.

“Fuck, please, need,” Alex said between bites, and he was still frustratingly trying to undo Arlo’s harness, and his brows furrowed as he left a particularly hard bite on Arlo’s neck as he tried to fight through the haze enough to figure out how the _fuck_ to get Arlo’s straps undone.

“Fuck!” Arlo gasped. “Ahh, fuck, Alex, w-wait.”

Alex didn’t want to wait. He really didn’t want to, but he paused, even though his body was screaming at him to continue.

“W-What,” Arlo took a moment to get his breath back. “What’s going on? This isn’t really like you.”

“I just-” Alex struggled to find words through the fog in his head. “I need-”

“What happened?” Arlo furrowed his brows, concerned, and, fuck, Alex wanted to be fucking Arlo _now_.

“Flowers-” Alex broke out, and he continued to try and undo Arlo’s fucking straps. “I think, uh, fuck, pollen, I don’t know, just, I need, I need you. Please, please, Arlo.”

“Wha-? Flowers?” Arlo tried to ask, and Alex was attacking his neck again.

“Explain later,” Alex said, and why wouldn’t Arlo’s harness come off? “Fuck now.”

“Hold on,” Arlo stated, and Alex whined, especially as Arlo made motions to step away from Alex, but it was a lot better once Alex realized Arlo was removing the straps around his waist.

They fell to the floor, and Alex went straight back to licking and kissing at Arlo’s neck, and he broke off to shove Arlo’s shirt off of him.

“Ah, ah, sh-shouldn’t we take this to the bed?” Arlo asked, and fuck, yeah, Arlo had great ideas.

Alex picked Arlo up and went over to the bedroom, where Alex threw Arlo onto the bed, barely giving him a chance to adjust before he went for licking one of Arlo’s nipples, which had Arlo crying out.

Alex held Arlo’s nipple between his teeth and rolled it with his mouth, and Arlo got even louder, especially as Alex pinched Arlo’s other nipple.

But Alex didn’t play with Arlo’s sensitive nipples for long, opting instead to remove Arlo’s pants and underwear, leaving Arlo completely naked. Alex reached to the bedside table to grab the bottle of lube that was there. Thank god Victor always made sure lube was easy to access from any place in the house.

Alex opened the bottle and put a good amount on his fingers before inserting a finger into Arlo, pumping a few times before adding another one.

Alex returned his mouth to Arlo’s nipples as he prepared him, being much rougher to them than he typically would have, and Arlo had the most phenomenal reactions, gasping and moaning louder than usual.

Alex added a third finger, prepping Arlo just a little more before getting impatient and removing his fingers.

Alex got on a condom before roughly shoving himself into Arlo, and Arlo let out a loud moan, getting even more noisy as Alex mercilessly pounded into him.

“Ah, ah! Fuck! Alex! Ah!”

Alex leaned down to kiss Arlo as harshly as he was fucking him, and Arlo kissed back with just as much intensity.

With how many times Alex got to edge before, it really didn’t take him long to reach the precipice, and he fucked Arlo even harder as he approached orgasm.

Alex spilled over, _finally_ getting relief, and Arlo managed to cum soon after.

Alex breathed heavy, staying where he was for a moment before pulling out of Arlo and throwing away the condom. He cleaned off Arlo before his eyes suddenly widened.

“Fuck! Arlo! Are you okay?” Alex worried, holding Arlo’s face and checking for damage before moving to other parts of his body. “Shit, I’m so sorry, I, I didn’t know what came over me, I just, fuck, there were these flowers, and they sprayed a pollen over me, and then I was suddenly, uh, well…”

Alex flushed at the thought of what the flowers did to him.

“Nevermind, fuck, Arlo, I’m so sorry for being so rough. Do you need anything? Water? Food? Fuck, your eyes are glazed over, do you need to go to the clinic? Do you-”

Arlo sleepily reached up towards Alex to bring him down, kissing him softly before wrapping his arms around Alex.

“Mmm,” Arlo hummed, his eyes closed.

“Yeah, okay,” Alex gave in and relaxed into Arlo’s arms.

Alex became _much_ more doting over Arlo for the next few days, making his favorite foods, checking up on him more often to give him snacks and water, giving him more kisses and compliments, going him more massages, and practically showering Arlo in gifts.

Arlo had to admit that all the extra attention was nice, even if he thought that Alex didn’t have to apologize for anything, especially since Alex fucked Arlo so hard that Arlo forgot how to think for a good hour afterward.

But Alex seemed really guilty about being so rough with Arlo, so Arlo kept his mouth shut and enjoyed the extra affection.

And, well, Arlo _was_ very sore for the days following getting fucked by Alex, and that didn’t go unnoticed by Sam and Remington.

“You’ve been walking funny for a while,” Sam mentioned. “Have a fun night?”

“Yep,” Arlo answered. He gave up being flustered by these sorts of questions from Sam and Remington a long while ago.

“Victor was a little rough I’m guessing?” Remington interjected, and here’s where Arlo got a little flustered.

“Alex actually,” Arlo responded, and Remington’s eyes widened.

“Really? Alex?” Remington questioned. “You sure?”

“Very sure. Which reminds me, apparently there’s a patch of flowers over at Bassanio Heights that have interesting effects on people. They could potentially be dangerous, so one of us should take a look. We should grab some samples of the flower for Xu and Phyllis to study,” Arlo attempted to change the conversation into something professional, but Sam and Remington weren’t having it.

“Sorry, but I’m having a difficult time believing that Alex fucked you hard enough to get you to be sore enough for people to notice,” Sam said. “He just seems the type to be…”

“Gentle,” Remington supplied.

“He is usually, but he had a run in with those flowers I mentioned, which is why one of us has to check them out, to make sure they don’t affect anyone else.”

“Right, you can do that,” Remington said. “Alex will have to show you where they are, and Sam and I don’t want to get into the crossfire in case it affects him again.”

“You can bring Victor along too,” Sam advised.

“I suppose it is smartest for me to go,” Arlo sighed. “I’ll go see when Alex and Victor are busy, but I’ll check out the flowers as soon as possible.”

So Arlo convinced Alex to show him where the patch of flowers were, and Victor came with them.

“Ohh! They’re so pretty!” Victor exclaimed, already starting to crouch down next to them.

“Careful, Victor!” Alex warned, pulling Victor back up. “We don’t want to get sprayed by their pollen if we can help it.”

“We’re just here to collect some samples,” Arlo reminded. “Then we can figure out what we should do about them.”

They collected a few of the flowers, with Alex and Arlo taking extra care in picking them.

"We should take a sample of the pollen," Victor suggested.

"What if the pollen is actually dangerous though?" Alex questioned. "We'd need better equipment than we have now to make sure we're safe while collecting it."

"You were exposed to it, and you're just fine," Victor pointed out.

"He could have just been an outlier," Arlo said. "There's no reason to believe it's not dangerous to others."

"Fine! I'll test it then!" Victor proclaimed, getting out a sample bottle and going into the middle of the flowers.

"Victor! Wait!" Alex shouted, but Victor was already working to collect the pollen into a bottle.

That was when the flowers sprayed their pollen into the air. Victor got completely covered in the pollen, and Alex and Arlo got a thin dusting of it.

"Well, I doubt this is good," Arlo stated, inspecting the pollen on his clothing.

"We should, uh, get to my workshop," Alex announced, his face beginning to flush.

"Victor, come on," Arlo went to grab Victor's waist, as he seemed extremely dazed.

"Hey there," Victor looked up at Arlo with a sleazy grin. His hand went directly to grope Arlo's ass, and Arlo let out a gasp.

"Now's really not the time, Victor," Arlo claimed.

"Now seems like the perfect time~," Victor teased. "And I really, really wanna be fucked right now."

Arlo went red, and he had to admit that Victor's offer was starting to sound more and more appealing as the seconds ticked by.

"We should get to the workshop first," Alex voiced.

"Why?" Victor asked, and he tore himself away from Arlo to fall into Alex's arms. "We can just do it out here. I've got lube~."

"We should, ah, fuck, Victor," Alex moaned as Victor grinded against him.

"I agree, we should fuck," Victor tilted his head up to kiss Alex, pressing the two of them closer together.

"We have to at least get somewhere safer," Arlo urged. “At least away from the flowers.”

“Spoilsport,” Victor said, parting from his kiss with Alex, and he was only able to get that word out before Alex was pulling him back into another kiss.

Victor bit Alex’s lip, and Alex let out a moan, and he started to tug on Victor’s clothing, which Victor was all too happy to start to take off.

“Wait!” Arlo shouted, and Victor and Alex were suddenly picked up. “We don’t want those flowers to spray on us again.”

“Come on, Arlo!” Victor whined, fighting against Arlo's hold. “We were just getting to the good part!”

“We can continue later!” Arlo insisted, and he started quickly making his way to Alex’s workshop.

Because, as much as Arlo wanted to get them to a safer location, he was getting more and more desperate the more time went on, not to mention that Victor was starting to beg.

“Please, please, Arlo, please put me down, I can make you feel so good, I promise, please, fuck, come on,” Victor rambled, and Arlo did his best to ignore Victor. At least Alex was quiet, even if Arlo could feel his erection digging into his shoulder.

Arlo managed to get to the front door of the workshop, and he put down Alex to get out a key to open the door.

“You put down Alex but not me?” Victor asked, and he squirmed, making it a little more difficult for Arlo to keep a solid grip on him.

“Alex can _behave_ ,” Arlo said, and Victor let out a whine.

Although, Arlo found that Alex was a little more affected by the pollen than he expected since Alex pressed himself up against Arlo, kissing the parts of Arlo’s neck that he could reach.

“A-Alex,” Arlo’s voice shook, and he struggled to put the key into the lock. “H-hold on a second.”

Alex brought his hands up to start undoing the straps on Arlo, and, fuck, Arlo had to get this door open _now_.

Arlo finally opened the door, put his key away, and put down Victor, who wasted no time in dragging Arlo and Alex inside and kissing Arlo in a way that made his knees weak, not to mention that Alex was already undressing him, the straps coming undone and Arlo’s bandana being taken.

“B-bed,” Arlo managed to get out as Victor parted from the kiss to unzip and take off Arlo’s jacket.

"Yeah, okay," Victor gasped out his response, and they made their way to the bedroom, removing whatever clothing they could in the process, leaving them naked by the time they got to the bed.

Victor wasted no time in grabbing a bottle of lube and starting to finger his ass, moaning shamelessly as he did so, and Arlo and Alex bit and kissed Victor's neck and back.

"Arlo, Alex, please," Victor begged once he got three fingers inside him and couldn't stop his hips from fucking his fingers. "Please, please, fuck me. Please, I'm ready."

Alex grabbed two condoms and handed one to Arlo, and they both opened them and put them on as Victor begged and pleaded.

Alex got his condom on first, and, the moment he did so Victor grabbed him to pin him down to the bed and slide onto Alex's dick, moaning and starting to harshly fuck himself.

Arlo reached out a hand to hold Victor still for long enough for Arlo to line up with his ass and insert his dick inside.

Arlo would have gone carefully, but Victor wasn't in the mood for careful, fucking himself on both dicks with reckless abandon, the three of them moaning loudly.

Alex brought Victor down to kiss him, and Arlo left bites and kisses all along the expanse of Victor's shoulders and back.

It didn't take long at all for Victor to reach orgasm, but he still continued fucking himself on Alex and Arlo's dicks, though at a much less wild pace than before.

Alex orgasmed next, and Arlo came soon afterward, and Victor whined as they took their dicks out of him.

"Fuck, more, please," Victor pleaded. “Please!”

Alex reached up to thread his fingers through Victor’s hair, guiding Victor down into a soft kiss that Victor practically fell apart into.

Arlo held Victor’s thighs and lowered himself down to be at mouth level with Victor’s pussy and started to lick and suck at it, and Victor let out an appreciative moan.

Victor eventually reached a second orgasm, and Arlo continued eating him out even more enthusiastically, eating Victor out to a third orgasm before stopping and sitting up, his mouth slightly sticky from Victor’s juices.

Victor parted from the kiss with Alex and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek before turning over and dragging Arlo down to kiss him, not really caring that he could taste himself on Arlo.

As they parted, Victor let out a happy hum, and he tangled some of his fingers into Arlo’s hair, which had Arlo feeling fuzzy and warm.

Alex kissed Victor’s cheek before leaning up slightly to give Arlo a quick kiss as well.

Arlo laid down on top of Victor while Alex cuddled up against Victor’s side.

“Love you both,” Victor mumbled with a soft smile on his face.

“Love you too,” Alex responded first.

“Love you,” Arlo replied, and they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, Arlo delivered the samples the three of them collected to Xu and Phyllis, and he came back a week later to see if they learned anything.

“So, did you find out anything about those flowers?” Arlo asked, and Xu nodded.

“They were very interesting. The pollen they give off seems to have an aphrodisiac effect on anything it comes in contact with. However, that effect goes away once the pollen is washed away, so it can’t cause anything permanent. All things considered, it’s relatively harmless. Phyllis is seeing if she can find any medical uses for it, so talk to her if you want to know more.”

Arlo relaxed, glad that the flower couldn’t cause harm, and he talked with Phyllis as well to get the full picture.

“Xu said you were trying to find medical uses for the flower?” Arlo asked, and Phyllis nodded.

“Yes, I think it could be used to increase libido in individuals, which could help those who have trouble getting intimate due to not being aroused enough for the procedure,” Phyllis explained. “I’m sure Xu told you about the aphrodisiac effect the pollen has, right?”

“He did,” Arlo confirmed.

“Well, in my experimentation, I found that the pollen also has an orgasm blocker property to it,” Phyllis said. “Which might be interesting in terms of lengthening the amount of time someone may have sex, especially those with lower sexual endurances.”

“Thanks for telling me. I’m glad that this flower can help people.”

“I’ll inform you if I find anything new,” Phyllis stated, and Arlo nodded before heading off, and he relayed the information to Alex and Victor.

“I guess that explains things…” Alex muttered. “I’m glad it’s not dangerous though.”

“Hmm…” Victor thought, and Arlo quirked an eyebrow.

“What is it?” Arlo questioned.

“I wonder if that pollen could be used for some orgasm denial…” Victor commented, and Arlo and Alex gave each other a look of fear. “Don’t worry. I’ll test it out on myself before doing anything to you two. Though you both know how much I love to hear you whimper and beg.”

Arlo and Alex flushed, but Arlo was the one to respond.

“Aren’t you going to be the one whimpering and begging since you’re the one testing it out first?”

“Of course~,” Victor replied. “And I’m counting on you two to make it worse for me.”

Arlo had a feeling that this wasn’t going to end well.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i gotta write more stuff about torturing Victor


End file.
